Valentina Riddle
by Mahomie74
Summary: Valentina Riddle, or Val for short, is the daughter of Lord Voldemort. Born to defeat the "Chosen One", she is a Deatheater at heart. Only when she arrives at Hogwarts for her sixth year, does she realize that all is not what it seems. Severus X OC
1. Chapter 1

Tom sat on the chair, waiting for his loyal followers to arrive. One by one, they appeared in clouds of black smoke, coming to kneel at his feet. He stood, his arms going out in an almost welcoming manor.

"Welcome, dear friends! Another year has passed, and we are coming upon a time of utmost importance!" He exclaimed, smiling at the Deatheaters, showing his rotting teeth. "I have a few matters we must resolve, so please do take a seat!" Everyone silently took their seats, gazing expectantly at their master. Two seats remained empty, one belonging to Severus Snape, one of Tom's most valued Deatheaters; part of his inner circle. The door opened, and Severus walked in, cloak billowing ominously behind him, a scowl perminently etched into his face.

"I'm sorry I'm late, my Lord. I had some...matters... to attend to." The man knelt in front of him, bowing his head.

"We all know you are dreadfully busy, Severus! Come, join us! We were just about to discuss a few important matters!" Tom grinned, his lip curling slightly. Severus gulped.

"Yes, my Lord." He stood up and sat down in one of the empty seats. Tom cleared his throat.

"Now," He said, leaning back in his chair. "I would like to introduce you to my daughter, Valentina." He nodded towards the door and it opened, revealing a tall woman with wavy blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes. All of the men turned to look at her as she walked towards her father, hips swaying. When she reached him, she stood to face the group, a smile playing on her full lips.

"Hello." Her musical voice vibrated throughout the room, making eye contact with many as she looked around the room.

"Valentina will be acting as our second spy, working along Severus at Hogwarts. She will not be teaching, but will enter as a 6th year exchange student from America. I have marked her as mine," Tom grabbed her wrist and yanked up her sleeve roughly to reveal a serpent curling up the length of her forarm. "And those who harm her in any way shall be punished severely. Understood?" The Deatheaters mummbled their agreement, nodding their heads. "Good. Severus, do you have any news for me before we conclude our meeting?" He turned towards Severus.

"Yes, my Lord. Dumbledore is growing older and the senile man has yet to make any sense in the past week. It will become easier to defeat him the longer we wait." The black haired man reported. Valentina narrowed her eyes at him, turning to her father.

"Are you sure he is completely trustworthy, father?" She questioned, her gaze going back to the man, who almost failed to mask his fear. She could sense something wasn't right about this man, though she didn't know what.

"He is the most trusted one here. Why? Do you sense something?" Tom looked at her, slightly amused.

"No, father. It was nothing. I do know, however, that Yaxley is not here tonight due to a "party" that he could not resist. He told Rowle, over there," She pointed to a scrawny looking wizard. "Not to tell anyone." Tom's lip curled into a snarl.

"Is that so? Well, when he gets back I have a very exciting surprise for him for skipping a very important meeting. Severus, keep an eye out for my daughter tomorrow at Hogwarts. You are dismissed." And with that, he disapparated, leaving without a trace. Valentina, however, had stayed behind. She walked confidently towards Severus, backing him up against a wall.

"I do not know what you're hiding, but I will find out. Your secrets are not safe. Trust me. I have my ways." She snarled in his face, slamming her palm into his chest.

He was backed up against the wall as far as he could be, and as soon as she left, he slumped forward, rubbing his head, and disapparated, arriving at the Headmaster's office. Albus Dumbledore sat behind his desk, patiently waiting, observing Severus from behind his half-moon spectacles.

"Albus, he has a daughter." Severus said, his voice shaking. The old man's eyes grew wide in shock.

"A daughter?" Albus asked, cocking his head slightly, an accurate imitation of Fawkes, his Phoenix. Severus rolled his eyes.

"No, a dog. Yes, a daughter, you ridiculous old man! She's even more powerful than the Dark Lord himself!" He replied, panicking slightly, starting to pace. Albus sighed, folding his hands in front of him.

"Anything else?"

"She is coming to this school as a spy for him. We can't stop her."

"I know. We'll just have to show her the light, won't we."

"Whatever you say, Albus. Whatever, you say."

I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please comment what you thought! Critiscism is appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"She stood on the platform, luggage in hand. Students rushed past her, frantically trying to board the train before it blew its whistle, signaling its departure. She gazed admiringly at the red steam engine before her, then confidently made her way on to the train./p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Passing carriage after carriage, she found the one she was looking for. Draco Malfoy sat inside, chatting rather one-sidedly with his two sidekicks, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle. She slid open the door with a click, and the three boys turned towards her.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""May I sit here?" She gestured to the seat beside Malfoy.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are you?" He replied, raising an eyebrow. She had expected this from him. He wouldn't sit next to anyone other than a Pureblood Slytherin if he could help it.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What does it matter? I just want to sit down." She retorted. He crossed his arms.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Then I don't think you can sit here. I believe this seat is taken."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I will sit in this seat. Nothing can stop me." She smiled sweetly. She saw Malfoy pull out his wand from the corner of her eye, and before he could hex her, she put a shield charm around herself. His eyes widened as she sat down next to him.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are you?! You obviously don't know who I am! My father will hear about this!" Malfoy exclaimed angrily, his face red. Valentina chuckled.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh, I know who you are, Draco Malfoy. Trust me when I say I don't care if your father hears about this." She stared right at him, knowing she was making him feel uncomfortable.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Who are you?!" He asked once again, getting worried this time. She smiled warmly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My name is Valentina Riddle. I'm a 6th year exchange student from America." She held her hand out for him to shake. He took it, shaking it slowly.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hello." Malfoy replied, cautiously. Then, he winced, grabbing his left forearm. She got an idea.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""My father must be angry." She said, looking at Draco with concern. His eyebrows knitted in confusion.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why?"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, your mark is hurting. It's kind of obvious."p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why would my mark hurt if... Oh Merlin. You're his daughter." His eyes widened in fear and shock as he inched away from her, still holding his arm. She laughed prettily, her eyes sparkling.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So you are smart!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Uh... Sure?" He said, nervously. She laughed again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No need to be so shy! I don't bite like my father!"p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Okay..." Draco replied, not sure what to say. He still felt uncomfortable. The amount of power radiating from her made him nervous.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Friends?" She asked, hopefully. Draco shrugged.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure. Friends." They shook hands again.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After an hour of talking, Draco came to the realization that she wasn't as scary as she seemed. She had an oddly normal sense of humor and was very kind. Time after time, he would catch himself admiring her sparkling blue eyes as she spoke, daydreaming about what she would be like as a girlfriend. He would mentally slap himself every time, reminding himself that she was the Dark Lord's daughter and completely out of bounds. When the train stopped, she stood up, waved goodbye, and walked out of the compartment with her luggage. Draco's eyes followed her as she followed the first years to the boats.p  
>p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'll get you some day, Valentina Riddle. Just you wait and see." He whispered, watching her settle into a boat as they started to move across the lake. "Just you wait and see."p 


	3. Chapter 3

Valetina walked through the grand oak doors of the Great Hall, gazing up at the giant chandelier that hung like a cascading waterfall of icicles from the ceiling. She came to stand with the first years, feeling considerably out of place amoungst their small bodies and high voices. Most of their eyes were on her, seeing as she was the tallest one there. One by one, an elderly looking lady with a pointed hat called their names. It went on like this, until...

"Potter, Harry." She called, and the hall grew full of whispers. Valentina evaluated the boy as he went to sit on the three-legged stool, the hat placed upon his head. He was quite scrawny, with unruly black hair and rather large, round glasses.

"Gryffindor!" The hat shout after a while of contemplation, and a round of deafening cheers rose up from the Gryffindor table as Harry walked over and sat with them, grinning ear to ear. Once they settled down, the lady resumed calling the names until Valentina was called.

"Riddle, Valentina." Valentina calmly walked up to the stool, glancing at the head table as she went. The headmaster looked at her, a dark look on his face. He knew who she was. She returned the look, sitting of the stool as the hat was placed over her head.

_Hmmm... What do we have here?... Dark Lord's daughter... Fascinating... You would do well in Ravenclaw. You are quite caring and intelligent._

_No. Not Ravenclaw. He would kill me for sure. _She thought. The hat sighed.

_I suppose you are right. I'll have to go with..._

"Slytherin!" The hat shouted, and the hall erupted in cheers all coming from the Slytherin table. Valentina smiled proudly, walking towards the Slytherin table where the cheers were even louder. She got many pats on the back and handshakes as she squeezed through the croud to sit down for the feast. Turning to her left, towards the staff table, she watched as the Headmaster stood and walked to the podium. The podium was decorated with a very impressive looking eagle on it with a sparkling gold finish. He leaned forwards onto the podium, clasping his hands in front of his, beard brushing the delicate surface.

"Welcome to another year at Hogwarts! I hope your brains are empty from the nice, relaxing summer you all had. I'd like to remind the first years and any other daring person here, that the Forbidden Forest is in fact, forbidden, and Mr. Filch with be posting a list of items that will be confiscated in the hall shortly. I would also like to welcome Miss Valentina Riddle to our school. She is an exchange student from America and will be staying with us for a while. So let's give her a warm welcome." He paused, cuing the audience, who erupted in what seemed to be a half hearted round of applause.

Valentina stood up at a beckoning gesture from the headmaster, gazing up at the staff table with an icy glare, making eye contact with Severus Snape. He met her gaze and gave an involuntary shudder at the gleam in her eyes. She smirked slightly, raising her eyebrows. The man rolled his eyes in an annoyed fashion in return. Everyone sat down as the headmaster gave the last few remarks, and the feast began.

To her left sat Draco Malfoy, whom she gladly ignored, keeping to herself throughout the meal. Just as she was about to take a sip of pumpkin juice, she got bumped from behind, spilling the drink over her from. She gasped loudly, drawing attention from those nearby as she turned around, coming face to face with Harry Potter.

"And what, may I ask, do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed angrily at the boy, eyes narrowing and fists clenched.

"I'm sorry. I-I wasn't paying attention." He stuttered, face red. She sighed, looking into his eyes. He winced, his hand flying to his forehead.

"Pay attention to where you are going. The next time that happens I wont be so forgiving." She snarled, whipping back around to her meal, all eyes on her. Soon enough, everyone went back to their usual chatter, leaving her in peace.

By the time the meal was over, Valentina was already in her common room. A green lit chandelier adorned the peaceful room, giving it an erie glow. The couches and chairs were crafter from the finest leather. As she walked through the room, her hand skimmed the smooth surfaces until she reached the girls dormitories. Walking up the short flight of stairs, she trod through the hallway until she came upon a sigh that read, "6th Years", where she entered the room without hesitation. Her trunk lay at the foot of the nearest bed, which was draped in lush, green velvet curtains, embroidered with silver. She smiled. This would be her home for the next year.

As she was the first one to arrive in her dormitory, she got ready for bed, dressed in a green silk gown that flowed flatteringly over her figure. She admired herself in the mirror for a moment, examining her flowing blonde hair and full figure, and then turned to walk over to her bed. She sat down daintily on her four-poster bed, pulling out a piece of parchement. Then, she began to write.

_Dear Father,_

_Today was rather uneventfull. I was sorted into Slytherin and met the Potter boy. He is quite rude and unpleasant. He even spilled my drink on me! I also found that I make Severus uncomfortable. I hope all is well._

_Your Daughter, _

_Valentina_

Folding the parchement, she called over her owl, Natasha, tying the letter to her leg. The owl knew to whom it was sending the letter, and took off at once, leaving Valentina alone once more. She sighed tiredly, getting under the plush blankets covering her bed, and turned out the light. She closed her eyes, hoping to get a good night's rest. Hopefully, she would make some progress in her mission tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Valentina woke up feeling surprisingly refreshed. Looking around the dorm room, it appeared as through everyone was already up and gone, and she decided she was going to get up as well. Carefully smoothing the emerald blanket on her bed, she proceeded to get dressed in her school robes, folding the skirt at the top so it just reached mid-thigh. Satisfied with her appearance, she brushed her long blonde hair, ridding it of the knots, and slipped on her flats, making her way down the stairs into the common room. No one was there, so she assumed they had headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast. She checked her watch.

"Shit!" She was late! Class had started 15 minutes ago. And it was Defense Against the Dark Arts with Gryffindor too! Snape would kill her! Grabbing her books from the dorm, she rushed through the halls to the potions classroom. Stopping outside the door, she closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. When she was breathing steadily again, she put her hand on the door knob, gently pushing it open, and walked in, head high. Everyone turned to look at her, but she just kept walking until she reached the only empty seat, right next to a bushy-haired Gryffindor, looking up at Snape expectantly. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"I believe class started 20 minutes ago, did it not, Ms. Riddle?" The man drawled, making his way over to where she sat. A few students gasped, realizing who she was. She glanced quickly over at Harry Potter, who seemed shocked and angry. She would be too if her parents were killed by the father of the girl she went to school with. Wait... Why was she sympathizing with him? He was the enemy!

"Ms. Riddle?" Snape repeated. How dare he let her secret out! How dare he ruin her attempt to spy on the Potter boy! She looked back at Snape, anger raging. She pushed it down, smiling sweetly.

"Professor? May I have a word with you outside please?" She resisted the urg to punch him in the face. She would do anything to punish him for what he did.

"I think not, Ms. Riddle. Not only have you walked in late, but you are refusing to answer to me. I believe strict repremandations are to be put in place." Snape sneered, looking down at her. She stood up straight, clenching her jaw, eyes narrowed.

"Outside. Now." She growled, grabbing his left arm and yanking him towards the door. He snatched it away, teeth clenched in pain. His mark burned. She could tell. She made him very angry.

"Ms. Riddle, you have stepped way out of line!" He shouted, spittle flying. He turned to the class, face red in anger. "Out! Out! Get out of my sight! Out!" He screamed and both Gryffindors and Slytherins alike rushed out of the room in fear of him yelling at them any more that he had. Once everyone was gone, Snape spoke.

"What is the meaning of this?! Not only have you ruined me, but yourself as well!" He snarled menacingly, turning to face Valentina.

"Severus, we both know that is not true. Now let us take a seat and discuss this like mature adults, shall we?" Valentina spoke clamly. She had learned a while ago to shut out any emotion, and assumed that Severus could as well. It seem that he could not. He was most proficient at protecting his thoughts from others, however, which made it hard for Valentina to read him. Usually, everyone was an open book to her.

"You cannot order me around like I am some child within your care! I am your teacher and you shall respect me!" He screamed, rushing towards her and grabbing her by the tie. It was then that she realised something. He was acting so childishly angry because his classroom was the only place he felt like he had control over, and she was taking that away from him. She now understood where he was coming from. He had no excuse to touch her that way, however. He still had a hold of her tie and yanked it, slamming her head against the wall behind her as he let go. Fighting back tears of pain, she slapped him hard across the face, the resounding smack snapping him out of his rage. He blinked, eyes widening when he realized what he had done, seeing the blood dripping down the wall and on the white collar of her shirt. She glared at him.

"Touch me one more time Snape, and you will regret it." Valentina turned to walk out the door, but Snape grabbed her shoulder. Swinging around, she punched him in the nose, bone shattering under her fist, blood pouring out of his nose as he looked at her in both pain and shock. Satisfied that he learned his lesson, she turned again, walking out of the door and through the halls, feeling slightly dizzy. Reaching a hand behind her head, she felt sticky, red blood flowing steadily from the back of her head. She winced, making her way towards the hospital wing. Her vision was fuzzy and she was having trouble walking, her feet like lead. Finally, she made it to the hospital wing, pushing the door open and colapsing on the floor, muscles cramping and seizing. Her head slammed onto the floor again, making her cry out in pain. It was her cry that sent Madam Pomfrey running, and she sent for Dumbledore and Snape, not knowing what to do with the crying girl on the floor, body still seizing up. When Snape rushed in, he stopped, Dumbledore running into him.

"What is it my boy?" Dumbledore asked quietly, concern in his eyes. Snape shook his head, signaling he didn't want to talk about it, and summoned a calming draught, pouring it carefully into the the girl's mouth. As soon as she swallowed, her body stopped twitching, instead laying limply on the floor, eyes half closed. Snape silently levitated her onto a bed, applying Star Grass Salve to the back of her head, the wound closing up. He then walked away, sitting on an empty bed, head in his hands. Dumbledore walked over to him, sitting down across from him.

"Tell me what is wrong. I can not help you if you don't let me." The old man pried, gently. Severus sighed heavily.

"I did that to her. I hurt her." He breathed, shamefully. Looking at Dumbledore with wattery eyes. The old man's brow furrowed in confusion.

"And why would you do that?" He asked.

"She started telling me what to do during class after walking in 20 minutes late. My temper got away with me." Severus admitted quietly. Dumbledore nodded his head in understanding.

"You know what you need to do, Severus." He gestured to the sleeping girl. Severus nodded in response, standing up and walking over to the bed in which Valentina lay. He tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear and she opened her eyes, hand raising to slap him. He gently grabbed it, rubbing circles on the smooth surface.

"I'm sorry." He whispered, voice cracking. "I was out of control." She snorted, a ghost of a smile appearing on her pink lips.

"Indeed you were."

"Will you forgive me?" Severus begged. Valentina looked searchingly into his pleading eyes. For a man who showed no emotion, he certainly seemed sincere.

"I believe so." She sighed, almost laughing at the childish look of glee on his face before his normal mask covered it.

"Get some rest, Ms. Riddle. I expect you to be on time tomorrow, if not early." He gave her a pointed look as he walked towards the door.

"You can count on it, Professor." She called back to him as he left, Dumbledore follwing behind him. She was positive she saw him wink at her as he too left her to rest.


	5. Chapter 5

Valentina woke the next morning with a pounding headache, light streaming through open curtains in an eerie glow, magnified by the water from the lake. Groaning, she sat up, a hand gingerly feeling the lump on the back of her head. Her thoughts flashed back to the day before, remembering her dispute with Snape. It had landed her in the Hospital Wing, but she only stayed until dinner, and then she made her way back to the dorms to rest.

She squinted, hoping that the light was causing the pain, but it didn't cease, causing her to sigh in annoyance. She was late again, two days in a row, for potions. At least this time she would have an excuse. What was she thinking?! She could do what ever the hell she wanted! She was the Dark Lord's daughter! But... That may not be what she wanted to do. Snape's influence was powerful. She knew she could beat him in combat, but there was no doubt Dumbledore would catch wind of it. Therefore, she decided to stay under the radar for now.

Sighing once again, she stood up and got dressed in her robes, brushing her hair gently, grimacing in pain at every stroke. When she was finished, she made her way into the common room and out the door to the Hospital Wing. She trod with silent footsteps, cautiously moving through the halls as to not alert the caretaker, Argus Filch, of her presence. She was determined not to have to use her father as a way to avoid getting in trouble.

Once she reached the large oak doors to the Hospital Wing, she sighed in relief, head pounding harder. Suddenly, a searing pain flew through the back of her head to the front, causing her knees to buckle. She bit her lip to contain a cry, groaning softly instead. She leaned against the stone wall until the pain passed, finally reaching her hand towards the door. Before she could grasp the handle, it swung open with great force, causing her to stumble backwards in surprise. Looking up from her place on the floor where she had fallen, she saw she had run into Severus Snape. Again.

She continued to look at him. He raised an eyebrow and continued to look down at her. Professor Dumbledore walked out from behind him, stopping to gaze upon the two, still locked in place. He chuckled gently.

"Now, what do we have here?" He spoke eyes twinkling. Valentina glanced at Dumbledore and then glared at Snape. Before she could say anything, Snape spoke.

"I was just opening the door and she must have been too. The force knocked her off her feet." She was done with him acting as if he was better than her. Still glaring at Snape, Valentina pushed herself to her feet. A fresh wave of pain hit her, causing her to double over and clutch her head, struggling to stay standing. She failed to do so, falling to her knees, gasping in pain.

Snape crouched down next to her, reaching towards her, but she slapped him away.

"Don't touch me, Snape!" He backed away, concern etched in his features. He looked at Dumbledore, and then to the girl on the floor. Snape swung open the door.

"Poppy!" He shouted. The motherly woman came running.

"Yes, Severus? Oh dear!" She exclaimed, noticing Valentina. "Let's get you on a bed, dear." Valentina let Madame Pomfrey help her onto a bed. The pain was gone now, replaced with a powerful throbbing. As the woman bustled around, Snape walked over to Valentina. She sighed, knowing what was coming.

"I'm truly sorry, Miss Riddle." Snape said, remorse in his voice. She believed him, but was still angry.

"I believe you are sorry, however I am still angry with you."

"I understand." He said, bowing his head slightly. Then, he left.

Madame Pomfrey came back, carrying two vials in her hands. One was labeled "Pain Relief Potion", and the other had no label. Valentina downed both as they were handed to her, instantly feeling better. She looked at the woman.

"What was wrong?"

Madame Pomfrey smiled warmly. "Just a slight concussion, dearie."

Valentina nodded. "Okay. How long will I be here?"

"Just until tomorrow morning to be safe. Now, get some rest."

"Hm." Valentina hummed, closing her eyes and falling asleep.


End file.
